deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Pacheco
}} Benjamin "Ben" Pacheco is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As Peri Westmore's manager, he appeared eerily involved in her sudden and gruesome murder, even plying her ex-husband Spence with drugs that made him wrongfully confess to the crime. However, Ben was simply taking orders from a mysterious group known as "The Circle" and, when he was unable to put a stop to Rosie's investigation into Peri's death, even going as far as to endanger the "key", his cult mother's disappointment in him grew to such a level that she couldn't suffer her "son" to live any longer. Biography 'Early Life' }} At some point in his life, Ben joins a cult known as "The Circle", headed by the "mother", Frances. While in The Circle, Ben specializes in medication that can be used to brainwash people. When Peri Westmore joins the cult, Ben becomes especially acquainted with her, as he becomes her new agent. During her initiation, he films her interview where he learns that she was once drugged and raped by Hugh Metzger, leading to the conception of her son, Tucker. When Peri schemes to get back her ex-husband, Ben helps her out by pretending to be his sponsor, while also brainwashing him into not wanting to remember the past three years of his life, as he currently suffers from amnesia. Unbeknownst to Peri, however, Ben also starts getting to know her sister, Shannon Greene, and the two of them enter into a sexual relationship with one another. 'Season 4' }} As Peri spends six months brainwashing Spence into believing his life with Rosie was a sham and that she's the woman he really loves, she has her manager, Ben, assisting her in making sure none of his memories return. After Peri and Spence go on an interview, something begins triggering Spence regarding the missing three years of his life, and so Peri contacts Ben. Upon his arrival, he claims to have simply been in the neighborhood, but Spence recognizes Peri called him as his sponsor. Ben and Peri start to get serious, telling Spence they really care about him; it's then that Ben takes Spence alone into a room to talk to him, and Spence comes out no longer wanting to know what happened in the missing three years. The Westmores' butler, Jesse, finds this awfully suspicious, and so he conspires with Rosie to get to Spence. Ben later attends Peri's party where he's introduced as her manager, but when Spence winds up regaining his memories and drunkenly confronting Peri, she later frantically searches for Ben. }} During her search for Ben, Peri walks in on Hugh Metzger as he is about to rape an unconscious woman that he has just drugged. Ben arrives just as Peri is confronting Hugh; she tells Ben to call the police, explaining what is going on. Ben tries his best to handle the situation, escorting Hugh out of the room while Peri goes to tend to the unconscious woman on her bed. Hugh panics over what's going to happen now, but Ben tells him to relax, assuring him that he will handle Peri, as Hugh is too valuable to The Circle. When Hugh eventually leaves Peri's party, he goes to confide in his daughter, Gail Fleming. Gail decides to take matters into her own hands and so she returns to Peri's house, in the middle of the night, after everyone at the party has left, even Ben. She tries to make Peri reconsider, but Mrs. Westmore is determined to expose Hugh to the world. Refusing to let her family fall apart though, Gail grabs Peri's award and plunges it into her neck, killing her. }} Spence is arrested for Peri's murder, and Ben tries to visit him. However, Detective Shaw tells the man that she cannot authorize that, and so Ben proceeds to drop a call to someone mysterious and tell them that he needs them to do him a favor. When we next see him, Shaw is allowing him into the interrogation room to interact with Spence, for apparently he has friends in high places. Ben brings Spence a cup of coffee which he says must be better than the swill the cops are serving him, and Spence thanks him, then drinking it. Ben makes clear that he doesn't believe Spence killed Peri and wants his friend to help him figure out who really did; Spence feels glad that his friend trusts him, and their long talk continues. Rosie later arrives at the station to tell Shaw that Spence has an alibi, but as it turns out, Spence is already confessing. Back in the interrogation room, Spence is seen admitting in front of a camera that he was the one who killed Peri, and Ben stands behind the camera and smiles, seeming to have manipulated this whole situation somehow. }} Rosie visits Spence in prison, confused as to why he would confess to murdering Peri when she knows that he didn't. Spence claims that Ben's visit to him made him see vividly that he did do it, but Rosie is only further confused as to who Ben even is. Meanwhile one of the guards puts in a call to Ben about Rosie and Spence's visit, revealing that Rosie seems to have found Ben an alibi in the form of a stripper named Cinnamon. Ben understands that this will not be good for his master plan, and so, as Cinnamon leaves work that night, he waits in the back seat of her car. When she gets in, he grabs a hold of her, covering her mouth, telling her that they'll be going for a ride. He is only next seen at the Westmore house with Peri's sister, Shannon Greene, who was left in charge of Peri's estate and inherits everything until Tucker comes of age. Ben comments that Rosie's own plan is foiled since Spence's alibi has gone "up in smoke", and the two speak of the brilliance it was to keep Rosie around as Tucker's nanny; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. With that, Ben and Shannon passionately kiss, proceeding to make love. }} Rosie has no luck in tracking down Cinnamon, believing her to be gone for good. She expresses to Jesse that she thinks Ben may have something to do with Peri's death, but the butler points out that he would have nothing to gain from it, unlike Shannon. When Shannon is later out of the house, Rosie has Jesse take Tucker to the park so she has time alone to snoop through Shannon's belongings; however, to her surprise, Shannon returns home early... with Ben. Rosie hides under the bed, listening to their conversation and finding out they're working together. Ben admits he doesn't want to go too far with Shannon because it'd look suspicious with Peri having just been killed, but she seduces him away, to Rosie's horror, who hides underneath the surface the evil couple make love on. Afterwards, the two discuss something known as "The Circle", but Rosie is almost caught when her phone starts to vibrate, and she quickly has to shut it off. Ben brushes it off as probably being his, but as he goes to leave, Shannon decides she wants one more go at him. }} Spence winds up in the hospital after suffering from withdrawals, and Rosie comes to realize that it must be Ben slipping him drugs - hidden in coffee - in order to brainwash him into confessing to Peri's murder. She goes to Detective Shaw with this theory, but she refuses to reopen Peri's murder case without the sufficient evidence. Rosie decides to concoct a plan, however, against Spence's wishes, and she pays Ben a visit, wishing for him to come speak to Spence. He keeps up the act of no longer being Spence's friend, claiming to believe he killed Peri, but Rosie claims Spence started talking about something called "The Circle". Seeing this as a problem, Ben does end up visiting Spence in the hospital, bringing him coffee. Outside the room, Rosie waits with her phone to record the encounter, but after Ben leaves Spence feels the same; they believe that Ben must be on to them. Later though, Ben is seen with Kyle, who reveals he gave Spence a placebo since his withdrawals are starting to cause suspicions. It seems Kyle and Frances, or rather, "mother", are part of "The Circle". Kyle tells Ben that mother is very disappointed in him, and he knows how mother gets... }} Frances returns home from her trip and worries about the fact that Rosie is going around investigating and requests that Ben stop her, not wanting him to disappoint her again. Ben promises to do so, and as Rosie is on her way home from family day at the prison, still determined to clear Spence's name, despite his pleas for her to quit investigating, Ben rams his car into hers. Jesse proceeds to visit she and Tucker in the hospital, revealing that Shannon is on her way too. After clarifying that they're both okay, Rosie realizes that the crash was a message from The Circle telling her to stop what she's doing... meaning she must be close to the truth. Meanwhile, Ben tells Frances that Rosie shouldn't be investigating any longer, but Frances remains disappointed in him for endangering Tucker Westmore, who she claims is the key to everything. As such, she slips him poison and watches as he dies in her church. 'Post-Death' 'Season 4' }} Unaware of Ben's murder, Shannon continues to try getting in touch with him in hopes of discussing her upcoming path to stardom; however, when she goes to Frances, she is told that Ben had gone to Malaysia to do some expanding of The Circle worldwide. As it turns out, things are going well, so she is re-locating him there permanently. Shannon is distraught over what this means for her career, having been promised, but Frances assures that The Circle will make her a star without Ben's help, as they are still very well-connected. Later though, Shannon speaks to Kyle who tells her that she's been played, and so she informally denounces her membership of the cult by drunkenly burning the Joyetics book. Kyle, meanwhile, is dragged back in, as he reconciles with Frances after a brief fight they had; in the attic though, Frances reveals that she has a job for him to do, and soon she reveals a compartment in which Ben's body rolls out of. Kyle is to dispose of the rotting corpse. Trivia *Ben was originally named "Evan".https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/689938994428264449 It is unknown why the writers decided to change his name. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 403 11.png Promo 403 12.png Promo 403 13.png Promo 403 14.png Promo 403 15.png Promo 404 12.png Promo 404 13.png Promo 405 14.png Promo 405 15.png Promo 405 16.png Promo 405 21.png Promo 405 23.png Promo Ben S4 01.png Promo Ben S4 02.png Promo Ben S4 03.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters